The Petting Zoo
When the area becomes overrun by animals, Red and his pals think of another hare-brained scheme to deal with it: a petting zoo. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , Segments: Red's Campfire Songs, The Possum Lodge Word Game, Handyman Corner, Red's Advice To Teenagers, Auto Biography, Adventures With Bill, Red's Poetry, The Experts DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 6 DVD Commentary by Steve Smith STEVE SMITH: Sometimes, when you're working with a smaller budget, you have to just go ahead and do something the only way you know how, not the right way. And in the Handyman Corner in this episode, we put skylights into a van, using old aquariums. I mean, the way to do that properly in this scene would be to use {holds up his hands and shapes them like a window} special glass, handy glass, or whatever they call it, that breaks and nobody gets hurt. We couldn't afford handy glass. Luckily, nobody got hurt, and believe me, it was all luck. Transcript Intro HAROLD GREEN: It's The New Red Green Show! {"The Petting Zoo" appears} And now, here's the man who put the "down" in "down-home" and "town" in "downtown", your hero, my uncle, Red Green! {giggles} {Red enter the Lodge and waves as the audience cheers.} RED GREEN: Thank you very much. Thank you. {Harold howls} By golly, thank you very much. Lot of excitement up at the Lodge this week. Junior Singleton found a nest of raccoons under his porch. Stinky Peterson's got a bunch of skunks up in his attic. Been there two or three years, probably. And it looks like Old Man Sedgewick's got a mess of weasels in his bed. HAROLD GREEN: Weasels in his bed? RED GREEN: No, but it looks like it. I'm thinking two words: {holds up two fingers} "laundry day", there. Now, you know, to a lot of people, animal infestation is a problem. But to Lodge members, it's an opportunity. HAROLD GREEN: {laughs} Yeah, yeah, an opportunity to go hunting out of season! RED GREEN: No, Harold. Does the term "petting zoo" ring a bell? HAROLD GREEN: No, but it does sound an alarm. Title sequence {"The New Red Green Show" intro plays. Cut to a shot of Red, Harold and Hap all sitting around a table. Hap has his feet on the table. Harold tries to show Red and Hap a letter.} RED GREEN: {voiceover} What you're looking at here is a bunch of segments from this particular show. {Cut to a shot of Red sticking his head up through an aquarium, glued to the top of a van for a skylight.} RED GREEN: {voiceover} The main message being, "For gosh sakes, don't even thinking about changing the channel." {Cut to a shot of the Possum Lodge Word Game in progress; Buzz is the contestant, and the word is "Breakfast".} RED GREEN: {voiceover} I'll tell ya something, if you're gonna try and make sense outta this program, {Cut to a shot of a car in the Lodge driving up close to the camera. Dalton is driving the car. Red is seated beside him and Harold is in the back.} RED GREEN: {voiceover} ...you gotta give it your undivided attention. Plot Segment 2 Adventures With Bill Teaser Red's Campfire Song {Red plays guitar and Harold accompanies him by clicking two spoons together.} RED GREEN: :Oh, hats off to my science teachers. :They were absolutely right, after all, :'Cause I just threw a fridge off my roof, :And cold air definitely falls. The Possum Lodge Word Game Handyman Corner Commercial bumper Red's Advice To Teenagers {Red is dressed in a yellow rain slicker and feels around a pile of junk outside the Lodge.} RED GREEN: {peeking through junk} You know, I want to talk to you kids about something I was thinking about the other day. You know how you're always gettin' your parents to get you this or get you that or buy ya something, pay for a broken window, put up bail, that kind of thing? {walks around to side of pile} You know, that money that you're getting them to spend is not really theirs. It's yours. Or at least, it will be one day. It's a little word, it's called, "inheritance". {grabs a dryer hose} You know that word? That means that someday, when your parents are gone, they're gonna get everything they got: the house, the car, the money. {pulls down hose; wipes hands together} Now, here's the way it works. There's another little phrase. It's called "compounded annually", see? And the way that works is, the bank actually pays your parents not to spend their money. So think about that one. Huh? That way, the money can just sit there and kinda grow and build and everything. How old are your parents? I'm guessing they're old, eh? Forty-five, 50? See, that's old. {walks away from junk pile} So what I'm suggesting is, you kinda pick up the slack now, pay for some things yourself, and let that thing grow and grow and grow, and then, when your parents are gone, you're gonna be up to your neck in cash. {starts walking off, passing by a shed} And then next time, maybe I'll talk to you about a magic piece of paper that explains why you should be nice to your parents. It's called a will. Plot Segment 3 Auto Biography Adventures With Bill Commercial bumper: Fan contributions Plot Segment 4 Red's Poetry {Red sits by a stream on a tree stump as he reads from a piece of paper.} RED GREEN: A poem by T.S. Eliot and R.S. Green: :Let us go then, you and I, :When the evening is spread out against the sky :Like a patient etherized upon a table; :Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets, :Because, my friend, life is short, :And how many times do you get the chance to drive a snowmobile through a mall? The Experts Plot Segment 5 Fun Facts Real-World References *At one point during the Word Game, Red unsuccessfully tries to get Buzz to say the word in the game by mentioning the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. *Red's poem spoofs "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot. *Near the end, Red mentions the title character in the novel Black Beauty. Famous People *Hap claims that his mother is the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia, his grandfather (and Anastasia's father) is Tsar Nicholas II, and that Rasputin was a good friend of the family. **While in France, Anastasia supposedly had a fling with writer Ernest Hemingway.